


When Two Fandoms Meet

by Ewaszczypior1



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't even ship those characters, I won't make sans and bendy kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i'll add tags as i go, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewaszczypior1/pseuds/Ewaszczypior1
Summary: Some time has passed since the monsters had reached the surface. As in all stories, things are going according to plan but then it all starts going downhill. In this story though, it all starts when Sans and Frisk find a TV show called The Dancing Demon and decide to pay a visit to the abandoned building.





	When Two Fandoms Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written not long after chapter 2 was released. If you are a time traveler then you should know that the information in this story might be inaccurate to what is released in Chapter 3 4 or 5. Some things in this story might also include some fan speculations that aren't cannon, but I still hope you enjoy and have a laugh at how cancerous I am.

It was three months since the monsters arrived on the surface but it all felt like a blur now. The humans first panicked about the monsters' arrival but soon accepted them on the surface. Since then the king and queen of the monsters, Asgore and Toriel, started to go on many political meetings. Frisk would often stay behind, much to their objection, but they were deemed too young to be a proper monster ambassador.

Being a monster on the surface wasn't the best, Sans thought. They sold hot dogs up there, which soon became his new daily job. The part that Sans disliked was the hoards of humans waiting to see the monsters. They soon became a kind of tourist attraction as people were curious about the new race on the surface. On the flipside, some came to the city of Alboth just to throw stones at them.

Sure, Frisk is an example of a good human, but Sans hasn't seen many humans that are genuinely concerned about the monsters' wellbeing. Sans slowly started to doubt if he could fit in on the surface.  
This was another time when Sans was stuck at Frisk's house babysitting them. He was their friend after all, but today Frisk was trying to do some paperwork that Asgore gave them to train on. It was upsetting, really, how Frisk was not allowed to actually be a human ambassador even though they really wanted to be. They were better than many humans which were actually in power.

Sans was sitting on a couch, legs on table while glancing every so often on some TV program that was playing in the background. It was almost 2PM, which was about the time when he should get some lunch for him and Frisk. He took a shortcut to a local takeaway and bought two burgers. As much as he's prefer Grillby's grubs, Grillby currently was still setting up his bar on the surface after a shower of paperwork he had to take care of.

When he reached Frisk's home, or rather a royal mansion, Frisk was already downstairs looking for Sans. He was barely gone for five minutes but they always notice if he's gone.  
'Sans, I was looking for you everywhere! If mom found out that you left me alone she wouldn't be so happy with you' they signed the moment they saw Sans reappear from behind the kitchen door.  
He rolled his eyed "oh come on kiddo, we both know that you can take care of yourself for five minutes. also, I brought us some grub."

Whatever concern that appeared on Frisk's eyes disappeared when they eyed the burgers that Sans brought. They went to the bag and opened it and smelled the junk food which was now in their hands. They took one and offered the bag back to Sans, nodding where the living room is. They walked back to where Sans was watching TV earlier while Sans grabbed a spare ketchup bottle and popped back on the sofa beside them. Frisk was now focused on the TV, trying to find something fun to show Sans.  
"so frisk, how is the paperwork going? it seems like you were pretty focused on doing it"

Frisk put down the TV remote and signed 'It's definitely going, I think I might be a great monster ambassador once mom and Asgore are allowed to bring me to all of their meetings' they grinned. They seemed too innocent for this world, but Sans knew that if Frisk was determined to be a monster ambassador they would definitely become one.

"thats pretty good kiddo, cant wait until i see you out there" he winked.

'If I didn't have to go to school I would focus even more on learning all of the political stuff' they said and as they were going back for the remote they added 'do I have to go to school Sans? I would help so much more if I didn't have to!'

Sans raised his brows "well frisk, if you really dont want to go to school then thats fine, you'd just **ketchup** with schoolwork at home. just tell toriel that youre going to be ditching school for the rest of the year."

Frisk giggled but then winced at that thought 'Mom would be absolutely thrilled about it" they joked as they grabbed the remote to continue their search for a good show.

They ate their burgers while Frisk was fully focused now on finding something to watch with Sans on TV. Sans would sometimes comment about the ridiculous programs they'd pass which earned a smile from Frisk but nothing more. Sans was about to tell them to just choose a random show when Frisk suddenly stopped flipping through channels and focused on the TV.

Sans looked to see what Frisk found for him. They'd usually choose something which showed the human culture or a science program which genuinely interested Sans but now he was looking at something completely different. In the middle of the TV screen there was an animated cartoon with a character which had a round face and horn-like head. He was dancing in rhythm as another character, a woman with a pair of small horns and a halo sang with him.

Sans didn't actually knew what was happening on the screen but Frisk was mersmerised by the characters, not noticing the burger's insides slowly tipping to the ground. Sans quickly reacted and pulled the burger out of Frisk's grasp before the floor was stained with beef. Frisk finally snapped out of his trance and grinned, excited to tell Sans something about the show.

'Sans! I heard of that show before! That character in the middle is called Bendy, and that girl next to him is Alice Angel. They are both characters from a cartoon called "The Dancing Demon". I heard it's really good'

Sans was looking at the TV trying to understand the meaning of this animated show. All he found was the smiling face of Bendy singing something he didn't quite get "so what youre saying is that humans watch cartoons like this all the time?"

Frisk nodded and continued 'I thought that they stopped airing The Dancing Demon a long time ago but I guess I was wrong. It used to be very popular before I was born though, so sadly I missed the opportunity to watch it while they were still making more episodes'. They looked back at the TV and smiled sadly.

"arent there any other cartoons that you like? i think that there should be" he asked.

'Oh yeah, there are many more cartoons. The thing is that they don't have songs as catchy as Bendy has.'

Sans glanced back at the TV and actually listened in this time. Now there was a woman singing, probably Alice Angel, and her voice was cheerful yet not over the top. She sang with perfect unision with the music playing in the background. The song felt whole and now Sans had the melody stuck in his head. Frisk was sitting next to him, swinging from left to right, the burger fully forgotten. Soon the credits rolled over.

Frisk looked disappointed 'I thought this was the beginning, guess I was wrong.'

"Hey kiddo, we can watch more some other time. If they are playing that show today, they might as well play it tomorrow."

They nodded. Sans was about to ask Frisk if they'd want to have a drink, but Frisk started to smile mischieviously and quickly grabbed their phone to look for something.

"frisk, i know that face and we are not going to do any of your crazy plans. last time i decided to go along i ended up tangled in lesser dogs neck"

Frisk stiffed a laughter from the fond memory and quickly gave their phone to Sans to read what they found.

'That show we just watched actually had their animation studio not that far from here, it's a thirty minute car drive' they signed, waiting for Sans to finish reading the Wikipedia page they found

"in springtown? i've been there and i don't think i saw any animation studios there"

'Well you've been in Springtown before' they signed, and it didn't took Sans long to figure out what they were suggesting.

"so you want me to take us through a shortcut so we can see some creepy abandoned building?" he asked. Frisk was standing up now, mouthing 'please' to convince Sans to go with the plan.

He sat there for a few seconds thinking about the option. Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne all went to the cinema and later wanted to visit a fun fair, which meant that Papyrus wouldn't be back until eight. Asgore and Toriel both weren't coming back until late in the evening, so it meant that it would be only him and Frisk for the next few hours. He looked at Frisk's wide open eyes said "well toriel did ask me to take you outside today."

**Author's Note:**

> You survived the first chapter! Good job, now a few hundred more to read. I'm sorry.


End file.
